H E I
by Virgo The Anime Lupherz
Summary: "Pernahkah kau percaya, bahwa lelaki yang kucintai itu sempurna?" Junjou Minimum by Virgo the Anime LupherZ


Story iseng, daripada di humz blas ga ada kerjaan... Berakhir dengan amat gak jelass...

.

**HEI**

**By : Virgo the Anime LupherZ**

**(Gold Diamond Putera –salamander)**

_Hei._

_Pernahkah kau percaya, bahwa cinta akan mencapai kesempurnaan bila ada persamaan?_

Hiroki kecil meletakkan dagunya diatas kedua telapak tangan, bertumpu pada siku. Pose manisnya yang menandakan bahwa ia tengah berpikir. Berpikir tentang sesuatu.

"Hiroki," panggil Akihiko pelan. Bujang mungil itu menoleh, menatap sahabatnya.

"Hn?"

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" mata bulat dan bening Akihiko agak menyipit. Seperti curiga akan sesuatu. Melihat itu, Hiroki merengut gusar.

"Apasih!" ketusnya seraya memasang pose yang tadi.

"Ya sudah kalau Hiroki tidak mau cerita." tutup Akihiko datar, lalu kembali menyibukkan diri menulis.

Sepi.

Hiroki melirik sahabatnya yang sedang mencoretkan sesuatu diatas notes kecilnya. Ia benar benar menyelami apa yang tengah ia kerjakan. Hasil tulisanya juga sempurna. Hiroki mendesah pelan, iri.

"Pensilmu tumpul," komentar Hiroki sebal.

"Oh? Aku lupa bawa rautan," balas Akihiko tanpa memandang Hiroki, membuat wajah Hiroki menjadi lebih keruh.

Seraya memalingkan wajah, Hiroki berkata, "Aku bawa pisau kecil, kalau kau mau menggunakanya,"

"Hn? Tidak usah," Akihiko menyahut datar lagi, "Aku bawa Ballpoint kalau pensilku habis."

Arrggghh! Hiroki muak pada sahabatnya ini. Selalu cuek, selalu berkata tanpa ekspresi, tersenyum pun tak pernah! Hiroki mengepalkan tanganya kesal. "Oh." Ia balas menyahut datar.

...

_Hei._

_Pernahkah kau percaya, bahwa orang yang kucintai itu sempurna?_

Hiroki terhuyung menggotong kamus bahasa setebal sepuluh cm itu. Kamus dengan cover dan isi setebal itu memang terlalu berat untuk badan mungilnya. Ia suka kamus itu, ia suka belajar, ia suka akan hal hal baru.

Hiroki suka persaingan.

Tapi ia benci kekalahan.

Hiroki memilih tempat yang paling ujung. Tempat favoritnya di perpustakaan ini Tempat ia bisa menenggelamkan diri pada kata demi kata dalam kamus raksasa itu.

"Aku harus rajin belajar," tekadnya, "Aku ingin pintar, seperti 'dia',"

'Dia'. Wajah Hiroki agak bersemu merah ketika tanpa sadar ia menyebut nama orang itu. Orang yang ia cintai.

Orang yang sempurna di matanya. Kau tau apa arti 'sempurna'? Bahkan hati kecil nan polos Kamijo Hiroki pun tidak bisa mengkajinya. Yang pasti, 'dia' itu memang yang terbaik yang pernah Hiroki kenal.

Mata Hiroki menyipit. Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas kamus tebal itu, menahan golak aneh di dadanya. Membuat pipinya semakin merah dan panas, mengingat 'dia'.

'Dia'

'Dia'

'Dia'

Hiroki tak bisa melupakanya. Ialah cinta pertama Hiroki. Jika kau bertanya, apakah 'dia' adalah seorang gadis, maka jawabanya adalah, BUKAN. Dia lelaki, sama dengan Hiroki. Lelaki yang mengajarkan cinta –mencintai –dicintai –saling mencintai. Cinta rumit yang.. entah.

"Hiroki? Kau tidur ya?" terdengar suara seorang bocah, memecah sepi. Hiroki mendongak, melihat Akihiko berdiri di samping meja.

"Akihiko?" katanya.

"Kau ngantuk? Aku mau pulang sekarang..."

"Eh? Mau pulang sekarang?"

"Kalau kau sudah selesai belajar, kau boleh menyusulku ke tempat biasa kok."

_Hei_

_Benarkan apa kataku? Dia yang kucinta adalah sosok yang sempurna_

Udara Februari terasa enak. Hiroki menaruh dagunya di kedua telapak tangan yang bertumpu pada siku. Pose khasnya. "Akihiko," panggilnya, "Aku mau tanyanih!"

"Apa?"

"kau pernah suka sama seseorang?"

"Hn? Suka maksud Hiroki apa?". Hiroki menatapnya, "Ya... _Suka_. Maksudku... Cinta, ehmm... sayang... atau apalah!"

Akihiko diam, tanpak berpikir. "Umm... memang kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku suka pada seseorang," aku Hiroki, jujur. Ia memandang mata Akihiko lembut.

"Pada siapa?" tanya sang penulis cilik.

"Padamu, Akihiko"

_Hei_

_Jika aku mencinta 'dia' yang sempurna, apakah cinta kita juga akan sempurna?_

Hiroki mengernyitkan kening ketika merasakan ada benda tawar dan basah menari diatas lidahnya. Ciuman pertamanya. Oh, bukan, ini ciuman keduanya. Ciuman dalam, dan dahsyat. Hal yang pastinya tidak pantas dilakukan anak seusianya.

12 tahun. Usia praremaja, terbilang masih kecil malah. Ia sudah bisa merasakanya... sudah bisa merasakan ada arus cinta yang menggelegak, menginginkan sosok Usami Akihiko sepenuhnya. SEPENUHNYA.

Terlepas dari masalah apakah dia itu masih kecil, tapi ini masalah perasaan. Cinta yang bicara, dan cinta itu belenggu –candu –rantai perasaan yang kokoh.

Hiroki mendesah.. nikmat dalam belaian lidah manis sahabat kecilnya ini...

_Hei_

_Kuharap cinta ini akan sempurna sampai nanti._

Hiroki nyaris bertelanjang dada, terbaring diatas rumput. Baju seragamnya yang bersih kini kusut teronggok di bawah batang pohon. "Aki curang!" sentaknya, "Kau harusnya dibawah! Aku yang diatas!"

"Kau kalah waktu kiss denganku. Kau uke nya!"

"BUKAN! Ayo sini, kamu yang dibawah! Lagian mana ada orang mau..." pipi Hiroki memanas, ketika ia sepenuhnya terbawasuasana.

Ia meringis. "Akihiko... kita ini sedang apa ya..."

"Sedang... sedang... apa ya namanya. Hiroki kan suka baca kamus?"

"ummm... sss...sex?"

Akihiko mengangkat alisnya, mengangguk tanpa pikir panjang.

"AAAAHHHH!"

_Hei_

_Benar kan kataku, cinta ini akan jadi sempurna._

Akihiko merangkul Hiroki. "Ih, lebay kau! Aku kan cuma mencium, tidak melakukan apa apa!"

"tapi..." Hiroki melirik bawah, "disini... rasanya aneh."

"Dimana? Dimana? Sini aku lihat..."

"Gyaaa! Mesum! Mesum! Mesum!"

Akihiko tertawa kecil, "Tuhkan, belum apa apa sudah diteriaki mesum..."

_Hei_

_Ya, kesempurnaan itu pasti kujaga_

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
